I'll always be here
by Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan
Summary: Finland is home alone, when Denmark comes over. Finland notices Denmark is acting strange and asks him about it. Really short Friendship one-shot.


**A/N God, this is silly. This is for my very one stupid, awesome, cute (and partly handsome /) Denny~! It's based on one of our rp's, all credit to her 'cuz I was seriously OOC that time xD And she was the one coming up with the plot and so on. This is for you, and just like Fin, I'll always be here as the good little Finny I am. (This suck, sometime I'll write DenNor for you.) But well, I hope you who reads enjoy, this was written in the middle of the night and seemed like a good idea then xD**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll always be here<strong>

Finland lied thrown over the couch. His laptop stood on the coffee table in front of him, showing his desktop. Sweden had gone home a few days ago, after making sure his "wife" was going to be fine alone in his house as the Swede was in Stockholm in business.

"Of course I'll be fine! It's been a while since I was alone here, and sometimes it's good with alone time!" was what he said a few days ago. Now it only seemed like a bad idea. He was bored to near death.

"Maybe I could make something… It's been a while since I made cookies too" Finland says, mostly to himself and gets up from the couch. As soon as his feet touches the ground, the white fluff ball known as Hanatamago rushes to him and snuggles against his bare ankles. The Finn smiles at his dog and carefully takes her in his arms. Hana cheerfully licks his cheek, and Finland laughs at his little friend. When he's about to walk into the kitchen and start look for supplies the doorbell rings. He looks at the door in surprise, who's coming this late?

"Coming" he yells cheerfully and puts the dog down again before opening. "Tanska?"

Outside the door stands an awfully cheery Denmark, almost laughing at Finland's face. "Hiya, Fin!" he says and grins at the shorter male. "Can I come in?"

Finland nods and moves to the side so Denmark can walk into his house. The Dane hums happily as he steps into the clean house, barely remembering taking off his shoes, and when he stands proudly on the floor in the living room, Hanatamago rushes to meet him. He looks down at the dog and laughs. Finland follows him, watching when his friend plays with his dog for a while.

"Want some coffee?" he asks after a few minutes filled with silent dog-playing from the Dane's side. At this sentence Denmark looks up and grins.

"Yes, please!" he get up from the floor and follows Finland into the kitchen, being followed by an equally cheery dog.

Finland put his heart and soul into making coffee, finishing each step with precise perfection to get the perfect taste, just the way he wants his coffee. He doesn't even notice Denmark's unusual silence when he makes it, it isn't until he sits down and hands Denmark his cup, and he notices that the Dane hasn't spoken since they entered the kitchen.

"Den? Are you okay?" he asks after the first quiet sips of his coffee.

"Huh? Yah, I'm totally fine!" Denmark makes a half-hearted attempt to laugh, but he fails.

"Really?" Finland looks at him suspiciously. "Is there any reason you came here?"

"Why? Can't I go visit a friend once in a while?" Denmark pouts, but only for a second before it drops.

"Of course you can!" Finland laughs nervously. "What I mean is… you're acting strange you know?"

"Really? I think I'm pretty normal."

"You don't talk as much today-"

"Can you just drop it? I'm fine!" Denmark huffs and throws himself back in the chair, with enough force to tip it over if he hadn't managed to balance it.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Finland doesn't give up. He's worried about his friend, it isn't often Denmark is troubled, so when he is, it's serious. "Just talk to me."

Denmark hesitates, thinking about whether he should stay quiet or tell his old friend. It's the murderously intense, stubborn looks from Finland that finally makes him surrender and speak up.

"No one likes me."

Finland's eyes widen and his mouth falls a bit agape. "Wh-"

"I'm annoying, speaking to loud and constantly irritating you guys." Denmark continues, not letting Finland interfere when he finally began speaking. "I'm an awful person to be around, and I can't do anything right."

"That's not true!" Finland exclaims when Denmark makes a pause.

"Really, then why did you leave me?" Denmark says again, leaving Finland think over it. "Everybody leaves me. You and Sve did, and Nor did too."

"I-I didn't…"

"It's okay, really. I'm used to it by now." Denmark shrugs and smiles halfheartedly, making Finland's heart feel tight with sadness.

"But no one should feel like this!"

"I'm fine as long as you are happy."

"But you should also be happy!" Finland stands up violently, making his chair fall over.

"I would rather sacrifice my own happiness to see you guys happy" Denmark doesn't take his eyes off his cup, still standing untouched on the table. Finland can feel the frustration grow inside him when the Dane isn't even looking at him.

"But I won't be happy if I know you are unhappy!" he can feel the tears now, slowly filling his eyes. "It's not fair!"

"I told you I'm fine! You don't like me anyway," his lips curls up in a sad smile, and he relaxes his body so he becomes limp. "Like I told you…"

"I don't find you annoying" Finland interferes, small tears now falling from his eyes. "I like it when you talk; I like the sound of your voice. I enjoy being around you, isn't it proof enough you're sitting here?"

"It doesn't explain why you left me" Denmark says, keeping his straight face.

"I wanted my freedom" Finland says after minutes in silence, his voice is low. "I couldn't bare being around stronger countries. I just wanted to be free."

Denmark doesn't answer and the kitchen fall into silence. Finland never takes his eyes off the taller male, waiting for a reaction or just something. But the Dane stays put, not saying a word or moving.

Finally, Finland got fed up with the silence of his friend, and moved around the table so he'd be able to hug him. He wraps his arms around Denmark's neck and buries his hair in the untidy blond locks. He can hear the Dane chuckle into his chest.

"I often held you like this when you dreamt nightmares" Denmark says softly, laughing as he remembers. "You came to my room and said there was a monster under your bed and made me let you sleep in my bed."

"That shirt looked like a monster" Finland pouts, but can't hold away a smile as he too remembered those days. He had been really scared, and couldn't go back to sleep even when he himself had made sure there was no monster. In the end he had gone over to Denmark's room and whined his way under the Dane's cover where he snuggled up besides his warm body. It made him feel safe, he always felt kinda safe when Denmark was near. The soothing sound of his voice always made Finland feel comfortable, and every time he was scared as a child he'd go into Denmark's room and ask him to let him sleep there.

"I believe you" Denmark says and wraps his arms around Finland, pulling the Finn down into his lap so their arms won't be in such an awkward position. "Tak Finland."

Finland hugs him tighter; wanting to pay back some of all the times Denmark made him feel better by being with him now. "Olet tervetullut Tanska. You can always come to me when you're feeling sad, just like I came to you when I saw a monster."

"I miss those days" Denmark mumbles, burying his face in the crook of Finland's neck. "When we all lived together and were happy."

"We can still be happy Den. It's not like we're miles apart or something. I'll always be here."

"I miss to see you and Nor playing in my backyard. You were such cute children" Denmark continues, still in a low voice. "Are still…"

"Are you calling me a child?" Finland says, voiced tinged with amuse. "It's been years, Den. I'm quite the man now."

"And yet you sit in my lap talking about monsters under your bed."

"… That shirt was seriously scary."

**Review? x3**


End file.
